


April Phooled

by Ciestess



Series: One-Shot Wednesdays 2019 [10]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: April Fools' Day, dannypocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciestess/pseuds/Ciestess
Summary: It was everywhere. Staring at him. With that… BLANK expression.





	April Phooled

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody sent me any April Fools Day requests. So...  
> I combined it with the Dannypocalypse! Enjoy! :P

‘Why did I decide to come here?’  
‘What are these things?!’  
‘WHY ARE THEY ALL STARING AT MEEEE?!?!’

Technus had been very excited when he heard about this new “application” the young people were using these days. When he overheard the Ghost Boy’s friends discussing this world-wide website and how little protection against hacking it had, he just KNEW this was his chance to, once and for all -- TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!

He hadn’t expected to find such… random pictures scattered and shared throughout it, though…  
\-- But NO MATTER! He would crack this new means of expressing oneself in no time!

Then… **IT** happened. More and more of the same picture kept appearing.  
At first, he thought the Ghost Child had followed him into the computer again! Thankfully, it was just a picture of his human form. But…  
_It was everywhere._ Staring at him. With that… BLANK expression.

He tried every corner of the website -- but it was still there!  
‘WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!’

Ruling the world wasn’t worth this strange torture! _He couldn’t take it anymore!!_ “AAAAAHHHH!!!”  
He flew straight out of the computer and into the Ghost Portal.

Danny flinched, then went over to see what Technus had done to his comp-  
“...  
“TUUUCCKKKEERR!!!”  
“--Uh-oh…”  
“WHY IS MY DRIVER’S LICENSE PHOTO ALL OVER TUMBLR?!”  
“Uh… April Fools…?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my “OneShot Wednesday” project - I’m trying to write a one-shot every week that other people have requested! Original Requests one week, and Fanfic Requests the next.
> 
> ###  **To vote for the next OSW, go to my[Tumblr](https://ciestessde.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ciestess), or [Website](https://crossroadofinfinity.com/) to find the current poll!**
> 
> While I will try to keep track of all the requests I receive _regardless_ of how they’re sent, you should send Fanfic Requests through the pinned tweet on [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/ciestess), and Original Requests through either my email (CiestessDE@gmail.com) or my Patreon (if you’re a patron) if you want to make sure I see them.
> 
> Just about everything goes -- I’ll tell you if there’s a problem. But if you want to know more about how they work, you can read about [Original OSWs here](https://crossroadofinfinity.com/2019/07/07/how-it-works/), and [Fanfic OSWs here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263302).
> 
> So please send me ALL the ideas!!! I will make sure to recognize whoever’s idea/request it was in the work – just ask if you want to remain anonymous.
> 
> And if you liked this, please **SHARE** it!


End file.
